Fallen for you
by MoonyXmadness
Summary: AU Keith didn't mind his life consisting of working and hanging out with buddies, though he couldn't complain when a strange young man crash landed into the middle of it. / might be M for later chapters/


/I had a dream based off too much L4D2 and the Axe commercial with the angels...yup…so after a bunch of fan art, I started this story. Unlike some of my other random shit, this has a plot. Will…update as written, so very slowly….

Characters not mine/

"Thanks have a nice day." Picking up the bag of groceries, the red head gave a tip of his head to the cashier before heading out of the store. The sun shone lazily through the clouds as the young man made his way down the side streets, heading back home. Humming a simple tune to himself, Keith strolled along the well-known path, one hand clutching the bag to his chest, the other buried deep in the pocket of his petticoat.

Sundays were boring; off from work, lazing around... At least, that's how Keith tended to spend his Sundays. Well that and grocery shopping. He huffed a sigh, tipping his head back to watch the sky as he walked, mulling over more entertaining ways to spend the last day of his weekend.

Until a shadow across the sky caught his attention, drawing him away from his thoughts.

A large bird fell through the clouds, free falling towards the ground. The red head sucked in a sharp breath watching the mass of feathers plummet towards the earth until it fell out of sight, behind a building not far from where Keith stood.

He took off towards where it had landed, running down the street and taking a sharp turn into a nearby ally lead him to the landing point of the bird.

Or at least what he thought was a bird.

The pavement around the mass of tan feathers had cracked with the force for the collision, the tiniest flickers of flames already dying as Keith came closer. The wings alone were larger than the redhead, by eye he assumed over ten feet, folded and hiding the body beneath it.

a shift from the wings caused Keith to take a quick step back, disbelief crossing his features that the thing was still alive. A soft moan emitted from the feathered bundle, drawing Keith's interest. Taking a few long strides to clear the distance between it and himself as it moved again, rolling to the side with the shift in weight from its wings revealing a clearly human form.

The red head's groceries fell to the ground.

"Sh-shit..." he mumbled, at a loss for words as he stared at the young man in front of him. The others knees were mostly drawn to his chest, arms bracing himself against the ground. Keith gaped, not only at the large, soft brown, wings jutting from the tanned shoulder blades but the strikingly beautiful features, creased in pain as the young man attempted to sit up.

"Hay..." Keith took a few more steps, reaching a hand out to the other. The brunette curled on the ground snapped his head up, clear blue eyes blinking widely at the man approaching him. In fear the brunette spread his wings, beating them violently. Whether in an attempt to scare him away or /get/ away, the red head was unsure of, "nonono, it's okay, I aint gonna hurt'chya..." the winged man froze, watching the other cautiously but made no further attempts to ward him off.

Keith took the chance and knelt in front of him, hand still out stretched. The two stayed, unmoving, for a time, Keith finding himself unable to look away from the other, until a loud honk from a car passing on the nearby street jolted them back into action. The brunette's wings gave another hard beat to move himself backwards, fear returning to his features as his eyes darted in panic, unable to fully stand but push further away from the unfamiliar sound. Keith was sent backwards as well, backside connecting with the pavement.

The few waves of tanned wings got the young man upright but only until his wings stilled, his legs giving out underneath him with his attempt to stand; he stumbled forward, thrown off balance. Out of reflex Keith jumped up reaching out to quickly steady him with arms wrapped around the others bare torso. Wings pulsed almost in irritation, but the brunette clung to Keith's shoulders, resting most of his weight off his unsteady legs.

"y-yew...awlright?" He kept his voice soft as to no startle the man in his arms. But he didn't receive a response, just small huffs from the other as he felt his chest rise and fall with deep breaths. "Shesh, iunno if yew kin understand me," Keith spoke more to himself this time, furrowing his eyebrows at the wall in front of him.

A second car horn drove the winged man forward this time, clinging desperately to the red head with trembles of the large wings. Keith swore he heard a hissing noise erupt from the other man as well, but he payed it no mind.

"Here, c'mon, we gotta get'chu off th'streets er summin" he mumbled, prying the brunette from the hold he had around his shoulders, "how're we gettin yew there with out startin a commotion... them wings aint gonna go unnoticed" Keith chuckled, holding the other at arms length, "and clothes..." the strange white wrappings that stopped just below his knees and accompanied "skirt" (Keith was lacking the proper word at the moment) weren't your normal every day attire.

As if he had directly asked him, the wings almost twice Keith's height began to shrink, disappearing into the brunettes shoulder blades; with difficulty if the others slightly pained expression had any say.

Keith gaped, "Wow...tha uh...tha works...here..." The red head slipped his petticoat off, draping it over the other's shoulders, he got a timid smile in return as the blue eyes watched his movements, "now c'mon" his arm followed the jacket, resting around the brunette to guide him back along the path that Keith had been following previously.

Between the young man's attention being drawn and in turn the direction he chose to walk, and the stumbling steeps he took, Keith had to physically lead the brunette with the arm he had around his shoulder until they were standing in front of the apartment where Keith lived.

The red head hesitantly removed his arm from around the other as if afraid the second they broke contact he'd disappear, "gotta get mah keys.." he mumbled, keeping his eyes focus on the soft blue ones beside him as he plucked said keys from his coat. Keith was quick to open the door in front of them, ushering the shorter man inside before following, returning the door to its previous closed position.

The Brunette paused just past the door way, holding the coat around his shoulders firmly in place as he let his eyes roam over the visible room in front of him. From where he stood, the front room; furnished with a couch, plush chair coffee table, and entertainment center, and Kitchen were clearly visible, two other doors blocking the rest of the apartment from his view just to his left.

"Sorry 'bout th'mess" Keith grinned lopsidedly to his guest, walking a head of him to kick a canvas bag from the center of the walk way. The red head didn't have the slightest clue if anything he spoke was getting through to the other man, but trying never hurt, "So, uuh...mah names Keith...Keith Marshall..." he tried, running a hand through his hair as he watched the other. When he'd first spoken, the blue eyes had focused on him, but not for long. The brunette seemed to lose interest quick in the word coming out of Keith's mouth, opting to wonder to the far side of the dining room to examine the phone placed on the kitchen counter.

"This is gonna be real damn hard if yew can't understand me...dunno what yew are, er where yew came from...I mean-"

"Ellis" Keith nearly snapped his neck as his eyes shot up to meet the brunette's, "M'name would be... Ellis, and I'm what'chu'd prolly call...an Angel."


End file.
